1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to a computer mouse and in particular to an asymmetrical, ergonomically enhanced computer mouse design with an extended thumb button that is intended for right-handed use.
2. Background Art
Computer mice typically have an elongated, puck-like shape with two buttons on a front top surface for use by the index and middle fingers. Some prior art “one-size-fits-all,” right-handed computer mice, such as the mouse described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,455, have a button on their left side wall that is intended for use by the thumb. Although the thumb button provides a valuable function, a portion of the population of mouse users finds it difficult to use effectively due to the placement and size of the button.
With respect to placement, prior art thumb buttons are co-located at or near the natural point of contact with the user's thumb on the side of the mouse. As the mouse is moved about the mousepad to reposition the computer cursor, the thumb button is prone to be inadvertently depressed or “clicked” since the button is located at or near the natural point of contact of the thumb. Unwanted button clicks reduce the efficiency of the mouse device by increasing user errors and frustration. With respect to the size of the thumb button, it is typically too small to accommodate the wide variation in the location of users' thumbtips that result from the wide range of hand sizes that characterize the user population of a “one-size-fits-all” design. A user with relatively small or large hands must reposition their hand either forward or backward, respectively, or flex their thumb in order to reach and click the thumb button effectively.
Generally accepted ergonomics design recommendations for mouse devices suggest that a good design allows the user to avoid static and/or awkward postures while using the device. A static posture is one that is prolonged and unchanging over time. An awkward posture is one that forces the user to deviate substantially from a “neutral” position of a given body joint. In computer mouse design, the position of the wrist, finger, and thumb joints are of particular importance.
Therefore, it is a feature of the present invention to provide a computer mouse that is comfortable and allows a wide range of users to easily change the placement of their grip on the mouse without affecting performance.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a computer mouse that minimizes the need for a wide range of users to maintain a static posture or grip on the mouse.
It is yet another feature of the present invention to allow a wide range of users to reach the mouse buttons without having to excessively flex their fingers and thumb into awkward positions.